The present invention relates to a method of stabilizing an earth body such as an embankment or dike and, in particular, to a ground plug for performing the method.
Dikes and embankments have been extensively used for millennia for various purposes, including water retention, road construction and the like. In the following, reference to dikes is intended to cover raised earth bodies in the broadest sense, including dikes, embankments, dams, levies and the like and is not intended to be limiting to sea and river defences. Depending on the local soil conditions, various techniques have been used to construct and stabilize such earth bodies. In particular, dikes made of peat and/or clay and similar material are difficult to stabilize without additional support. Dikes, especially those comprising a core of turf-like material tend to compact and expand depending on the weather conditions. After elongated periods of rain or drought or in the case of raised water level in, under and behind the dike, migration of earth material can occur, resulting in weakening of the dike. A characteristic of most such constructions is the tendency for shear to occur within the dike body. Any weight on an upper portion of the dike tends to bear downwards, tending to subsidence if no action or provision is taken to prevent this. This is particularly problematic in the case that new construction is required on top of or against the dike or if the dike is to be increased in height.
Previous procedures for stabilizing existing dikes have involved the introduction of anchors through the dike and into the stable earth layers there below. These anchors have then been grouted into place using a cement or concrete construction. A disadvantage of such an approach is that the dike becomes more rigid and is unable to swell and contract with the climate without relative movement occurring between the concrete and the core of the dike. Other procedures have involved the formation of concrete and steel dam constructions, vertically into the ground beneath. Although this may lead to a strong and stable structure, it comes at significant expense and the result is to all intents and purposes a retaining wall rather than a traditional dike.
It is also known to apply rotation screws in an existing dike to stabilize the dike. These screws need to rotate when introduced into the dike. This is also referred to with “soil screwing technique”. Examples of this technique are found in GB2212196A and DE102005019168A1. Such a soil screw can be combined with a grout to secure the screw even more, like in DE102005019168A1.
It would be desirable to provide a device that can be used for stabilizing of dikes in a cost effective manner.